1. Field of the Invention
The present application generally relates to systems and methods for creating ablation zones in human tissue. More specifically, the present application relates to systems and methods for mapping tissue and planning ablation paths therein as a treatment for atrial fibrillation of the heart using ultrasound energy.
The condition of atrial fibrillation (AF) is characterized by the abnormal (usually very rapid) beating of the left atrium of the heart which is out of synch with the normal synchronous movement (‘normal sinus rhythm’) of the heart muscle. In normal sinus rhythm, the electrical impulses originate in the sino-atrial node (‘SA node’) which resides in the right atrium. The abnormal beating of the atrial heart muscle is known as ‘fibrillation’ and is caused by electrical impulses originating instead at points other than the SA node, for example, in the pulmonary veins (PV).
There are pharmacological treatments for this condition with varying degree of success. In addition, there are surgical interventions aimed at removing the aberrant electrical pathways from PV to the left atrium (‘LA’) such as the ‘Cox-Maze III Procedure’. This procedure has been shown to be 99% effective but requires special surgical skills and is time consuming. Thus, there has been considerable effort to copy the Cox-Maze procedure using a less invasive percutaneous catheter-based approach. Less invasive treatments have been developed which involve use of some form of energy to ablate (or kill) the tissue surrounding the aberrant focal point where the abnormal signals originate in PV. The most common methodology is the use of radio-frequency (‘RF’) electrical energy to heat the muscle tissue and thereby ablate it. The aberrant electrical impulses are then prevented from traveling from PV to the atrium (achieving the ‘conduction block’) and thus avoiding the fibrillation of the atrial muscle. Other energy sources, such as microwave, laser, and ultrasound have been utilized to achieve the conduction block. In addition, techniques such as cryoablation, administration of ethanol, and the like have also been used. Some of these methods and devices are described below.
There has been considerable effort in developing catheter based systems for the treatment of AF using radiofrequency (RF) energy. One such method includes a catheter having distal and proximal electrodes at the catheter tip. The catheter can be bent in a coil shape, and positioned inside a pulmonary vein. The tissue of the inner wall of the PV is ablated in an attempt to kill the source of the aberrant heart activity.
Another source used in ablation is microwave energy. One such intraoperative device consists of a probe with a malleable antenna which has the ability to ablate the atrial tissue.
Still another catheter based method utilizes the cryogenic technique where the tissue of the atrium is frozen below a temperature of −60 degrees C. This results in killing of the tissue in the vicinity of the PV thereby eliminating the pathway for the aberrant signals causing the AF. Cryo-based techniques have also been a part of the partial Maze procedures described above. More recently, Dr. Cox and his group have used cryoprobes (cryo-Maze) to duplicate the essentials of the Cox-Maze III procedure.
More recent approaches for the treatment of AF involve the use of ultrasound energy. The target tissue of the region surrounding the pulmonary vein is heated with ultrasound energy emitted by one or more ultrasound transducers. One such approach includes a catheter distal tip portion equipped with a balloon and containing an ultrasound element. The balloon serves as an anchoring means to secure the tip of the catheter in the pulmonary vein. The balloon portion of the catheter is positioned in the selected pulmonary vein and the balloon is inflated with a fluid which is transparent to ultrasound energy. The transducer emits the ultrasound energy which travels to the target tissue in or near the pulmonary vein and ablates it. The intended therapy is to destroy the electrical conduction path around a pulmonary vein and thereby restore the normal sinus rhythm. The therapy involves the creation of a multiplicity of lesions around individual pulmonary veins as required.
Yet another catheter device using ultrasound energy includes a catheter having a tip with an array of ultrasound elements in a grid pattern for the purpose of creating a three dimensional image of the target tissue. An ablating ultrasound transducer is provided which is in the shape of a ring which encircles the imaging grid. The ablating transducer emits a ring of ultrasound energy at 10 MHz frequency.
In all above approaches, the inventions involve the ablation of tissue inside a pulmonary vein or of the tissue at the location of the ostium. This may require complex positioning and guiding of the treatment devices to the target site. The ablation is achieved by means of contact between the device and the tissue. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide an ablation system that does not require such precise positioning and tissue contact and that can create a conduction block in the atrium adjacent the pulmonary vein or around a plurality of pulmonary veins in a single treatment. Moreover, it would be desirable to provide a device and methods of ablation where three dimensional movement of the tip is controlled such that one can create a contiguous lesion in the tissue of desired shape in the wall of the chamber, e.g. the atrium of the heart. Furthermore, the movement of the ultrasound beam is controlled in a manner such that the beam is presented to the target tissue substantially at a right angle to maximize the efficiency of the ablation process. It would also be desirable to provide an ablation system that is easy to use, easy to manufacture and that is lower in cost than current commercial systems.
Furthermore, when delivering energy to tissue, in particular when ablating tissue with ultrasound to treat atrial-fibrillation, the doctor or operator must insure proper alignment of the energy-delivering device. If the transducer is too far away, the ultrasound energy reaching the tissue will not be enough to create a transmural lesion. If the transducer is too close, the ultrasound energy may damage the tissue or cause the transducer of the ultrasound device to overheat. Other factors such as incident angle of the beam and tissue thickness further complicate the task of ablating tissue. Thus, there is a need for systems and methods that provide a user interface during tissue ablation. It would be desirable if such user interfaces provided an anatomical map of the tissue to be ablated that can be used to visually characterize the tissue and also that can be used to help plan an ablation path in the tissue. At least some of these challenges are met by the systems and methods described below.
2. Description of Background Art
Patents related to the treatment of atrial fibrillation include, but are not limited to the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,997,925; 6,996,908; 6,966,908; 6,964,660; 6,955,173; 6,954,977; 6,953,460; 6,949,097; 6,929,639; 6,872,205; 6,814,733; 6,780,183; 6,666,858; 6,652,515; 6,635,054; 6,605,084; 6,547,788; 6,514,249; 6,502,576; 6,416,511; 6,383,151; 6,305,378; 6,254,599; 6,245,064; 6,164,283; 6,161,543; 6,117,101; 6,064,902; 6,052,576; 6,024,740; 6,012,457; 5,405,346; 5,314,466; 5,295,484; 5,246,438; and 4,641,649.
Patent Publications related to the treatment of atrial fibrillation include, but are not limited to International PCT Publication No. WO 99/02096; and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0267453.
Scientific publications related to the treatment of atrial fibrillation include, but are not limited to: Haissaguerre, M. et al., Spontaneous Initiation of Atrial Fibrillation by Ectopic Beats Originating in the Pulmonary Veins, New England J. Med., Vol. 339:659-666; J. L. Cox et al., The Development of the Maze Procedure for the Treatment of Atrial Fibrillation, Seminars in Thoracic & Cardiovascular Surgery, 2000; 12: 2-14; J. L. Cox et al., Electrophysiologic Basis, Surgical Development, and Clinical Results of the Maze Procedure for Atrial Flutter and Atrial Fibrillation, Advances in Cardiac Surgery, 1995; 6: 1-67; J. L. Cox et al., Modification of the Maze Procedure for Atrial Flutter and Atrial Fibrillation. II, Surgical Technique of the Maze III Procedure, Journal of Thoracic & Cardiovascular Surgery, 1995; 110:485-95; J. L. Cox, N. Ad, T. Palazzo, et al. Current Status of the Maze Procedure for the Treatment of Atrial Fibrillation, Seminars in Thoracic & Cardiovascular Surgery, 2000; 12: 15-19; M. Levinson, Endocardial Microwave Ablation: A New Surgical Approach for Atrial Fibrillation; The Heart Surgery Forum, 2006; Maessen et al., Beating Heart Surgical Treatment of Atrial Fibrillation with Microwave Ablation, Ann Thorac Surg 74: 1160-8, 2002; A. M. Gillinov, E. H. Blackstone and P. M. McCarthy, Atrial Fibrillation: Current Surgical Options and their Assessment, Annals of Thoracic Surgery 2002; 74:2210-7; Sueda T., Nagata H., Orihashi K., et al., Efficacy of a Simple Left Atrial Procedure for Chronic Atrial Fibrillation in Mitral Valve Operations, Ann Thorac Surg 1997; 63:1070-1075; Sueda T., Nagata H., Shikata H., et al.; Simple Left Atrial Procedure for Chronic Atrial Fibrillation Associated with Mitral Valve Disease, Ann Thorac Surg 1996; 62:1796-1800; Nathan H., Eliakim M., The Junction Between the Left Atrium and the Pulmonary Veins, An Anatomic Study of Human Hearts, Circulation 1966; 34:412-422; Cox J. L., Schuessler R. B., Boineau J. P., The Development of the Maze Procedure for the Treatment of Atrial Fibrillation, Semin Thorac Cardiovasc Surg 2000; 12:2-14; and Gentry et al., Integrated Catheter for 3-D Intracardiac Echocardiography and Ultrasound Ablation, IEEE Transactions on Ultrasonics, Ferroelectrics, and Frequency Control, Vol. 51, No. 7, pp 799-807.